


Notes

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, NSFW text, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Reader request, Sex, Smut, Threesome, dp, m/f/m, two guys one girl, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“so Dean finds your porn blog on tumblr (because how could he not recognise a close friend and shows sam and the two of them decide to help you finalise some of your more deeper fantasies.. the rest is up to your discretion” - I had an idea for this, and I’m going with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

The first note was on your dresser. You hadn’t been in your room since you left for the hunt three days ago, and you frowned at the small piece of manilla paper, folded neatly in half. Opening it, there were two very familiar lines of writing.

> “ _ Sam groaned as you licked a line down his cock, lapping up the precum leaking from his slit. His long fingers tangled in your hair as you took him into your mouth, feeling him hit the back of your throat. _ ”

All at once, your cheeks flushed red as you crumpled the note in your fist and looking behind you to the open doorway. You remained alone, but all the same, you felt like you were being watched and you quickly shut the door, twisting the lock firmly and scrambling over to your bed.

Your laptop was in your bag; it went pretty much everywhere with you. Dragging it onto your lap, and opening it, you tried to ignore the way your palms were sweating, still holding the screwed up note in your hand. Once the desktop had loaded, you clicked on Chrome, loading your Tumblr dashboard.

Since you’d checked it the night before, you’d had four new followers, and none of them looked like anyone you’d possibly know. The note in your hand had to come from somewhere, and there were only one or two people aside from Dean and Sam who even knew the bunker existed.

There was no activity that looked off on your feed, and you frowned, clicking through a few of your friends blogs’ to see if there was anything going that might sound similar to your little note. Your fandom was small, all based around the Supernatural books that Chuck Shirley had written, and although it was small, it had an almost cult following. Dean and Sam knew the books were online but they didn’t know the extent of their evolution.

At least, you hoped they didn’t. They knew you’d gotten into hunting through a LARP gone wrong a few years previous, but they didn’t know you’d sought them out, refusing to give up on the fantasy when you’d found out the source material was real. And you hoped to hell it wasn’t one of them leaving the notes, because…

Because that note was a section of the latest Sam fanfiction you’d written.

Your cheeks flamed and you shut the laptop, almost panting with anxiety as you opened the note again, staring at the handwriting. It wasn’t familiar, but handwriting was easily changed and you weren’t an expert on the subject. Whoever had left it had picked that line for a reason, and a chill ran down your spine.

Dean and Sam didn’t even know what Tumblr was, did they? Surely not. They couldn’t. And if Dean knew, he’d be confronting you with the information, not leaving sneaky notes. Horror filled you as you remembered the Dean fic you’d written where he’d taught you to drive Baby - unfortunately based off a real life experience that did not lead to the steamy hot sex you’d written about.

Fuck.

Fuck.

_ Fuck _ .

Maybe there wouldn’t be any more notes. Maybe you could ignore this one. It wasn’t like anyone on Tumblr knew that you wrote the boys so well because you  _ actually lived with them _ .

You ripped the note up, letting the pieces drift down into the waste paper basket beside your bed.

Best to ignore it.

*****

The second note was in your shoe, when you went to put them on two days later. You’d bent down, picking up your boots from where you’d left them in the library, and both Winchesters were sat at the table, researching something about the Darkness.

This piece of paper was light pink, and the words, written carefully in blue ink, jumped off the page at you.

> “ _ You cried out as Dean thrust into your slick cunt, his long, thick cock stretching your walls, giving you the most blissful feeling of being full. His fingers dug into your hips as he started to move, dragging back and forth between your soaked folds, his grunts echoing around the room.” _

‘What you got, Y/N?’ Sam asked, seeing you staring at the piece of paper in horror. You screwed it up and shoved it in your pocket, smiling at him, trying to will your bright red cheeks to go away.

‘Nothing. Just a note I left myself to remember something.’ Your brain congratulated you on the smooth lie, and you stood up, your shaky smile remaining in place as Sam shrugged. ‘I’m going to the store.’

‘Can you get me some Cheetos? And beer.’ Dean asked, not even looking at you. You sighed, before nodding.

‘Sure thing. Sam, you need anything?’

‘Nah, I’m fine.’

The trip to the grocery store took less than thirty minutes, and when you walked back into the bunker, Sam was still in the library. You stopped at the table, pulling out the items Dean had asked for, frowning at his absence.

‘Where’s Dean?’

‘He’s down in the range. Needed to relieve some tension, I think.’ Sam muttered, leaning back to stretch as he smiled at you. ‘What’s for dinner?’

You peered into the bags. ‘Junk food.’

Sam shook his head. ‘No, seriously.’

‘I got steak. Some nice vegetables. Gravy?’ You suggested, and Sam smiled brightly.

‘You’re the best.’

‘Yeah, I know.’ You hefted the bag up, grinning as you left the room.

The third note was waiting for you on top of your favourite yoghurt as you opened the fridge. You stared at it, the packet of steaks in your hand slowly dripping onto the floor as you comprehended the presence of the blue piece of paper. With shaking fingers, you reached out, plucking it from it’s perch.

> “ _ Your thighs shook as you came hard on Dean’s tongue, his hands holding you open as he feasted on your cunt. Sam’s cock twitched as you hollowed your cheeks around him, swirling your tongue around his tip as he groaned and thrust into you harder. There was nothing in the world like having both Winchesters treat you like a sex goddess. _ ”

You slammed the fridge door shut, looking around, expecting to see Dean or Sam smirking at you. But you were still alone, and now it was starting to drive you a little nuts. Three notes, the same handwriting, picking out three different stories from your blog.

It had to be one of them.

Taking a deep breath, you clutched the note in your hand and headed out into the hallway, colliding head on with Dean.

‘Whoa, Y/N! What’s the rush?’

‘This.’ You held up the blue note, and Dean frowned at it in confusion. ‘I know it’s you. Or Sam. It’s one of you.’

‘What is that?’ He asked, reaching out for it, and your resolve that it was one of them crumbled, and you snatched it out of his reach, panicking that he didn’t actually know anything, but he would if he read it. ‘Y/N, what is going on?’ Dean sounded worried, if anything.

‘Nothing.’ You shook your head, taking a step back, shoving the note into your pocket with the other one from earlier. ‘Nothing. I’m just going crazy.’

He gave you a funny look, before shrugging. ‘Okay. If you’re sure.’

‘It’s nothing. I’m gonna...go lay down.’

You bolted to your room, locking the door once more and climbing under your covers. Maybe you were going nuts. Maybe this was a game. But Dean had genuinely seemed to not know anything.

It could be Sam...but surely he’d have said something.

God, you were actually going to go mad.

*****

The fourth note arrived three days later, when you’d all but forgotten about them, and neither brother had mentioned anything. It was folded neatly in between the pages of the book you’d been researching through in the library, and you almost missed the crisp white paper as you flicked through.

‘You dropped your bookmark.’ Sam said from beside you, reaching out to pick it up for you. You managed to get there first, smiling apologetically as you snatched it away from him.

‘Thanks.’ You offered, and he raised an eyebrow before looking away and shrugging. Opening the note, you read it, feeling heat pool between your thighs as you did so.

> “ _ His thick arms held you close as he rocked into you, your slick coating his way easily. You moaned his name into the hollow of his throat, just as Dean came up behind you, kissing your shoulders, watching his little brother fuck you long and slow. _ ”

‘Fuck.’ You muttered, and Sam looked up.

‘Everything okay?’

‘Yeah. Yeah, it’s fine.’

He didn’t accept the answer, frowning at you in concern. ‘Y/N, you look a little flustered.’

‘I’m fine. Everything is fine.’ You pushed away from the table, clearing your throat, clutching the note in your fist. ‘I just need -’

‘My thick cock pounding you into oblivion?’ He grinned, looking up at you where you’d frozen mid-ascension from your seat. ‘What was that one called?’

‘I think it was “Dirty Secrets”.’ Dean wandered into the room, laptop in hand as he set it down. ‘Although, I gotta say, some of these are seriously imaginative. And here we were, thinking you were all innocent, Y/N. You got a helluva filthy mind, sweetheart.’

‘I- I can explain, I can, I just -’

Dean shook his head. ‘You don’t gotta explain anything to us. I quite like it.’ He leered at you, his filthy smirk taking a direct path to your core, and you sank back down into your seat. ‘It was Sam’s idea to leave the notes. Call it a little payback for not telling us about these extracurricular activities.’

Your eyes widened. ‘So that’s it?’

Sam grinned, huffing a little laugh as he shared a conspiratorial look with his brother. ‘Not in the slightest. Me and Dean...we thought you could use some inspiration for your writing.’

You would wonder later if the sound of your jaw hitting the floor was audible to everyone else. There wasn’t much time to ponder the question right there and then as Sam leaned forward, grabbing your chair and dragging it noisily across the floor to him.

‘What do you say, Y/N? Wanna know what it’s really like to fuck a Winchester?’ His grin widened and your mouth went dry as you nodded numbly, before Dean stood up.

‘How about two?’ He asked, walking around behind you. ‘Stand up, sweetheart.’ His gruff voice was insistent and you obeyed, groaning when he kicked your chair away, his hard body pressing into you from behind. ‘Can’t deny I’ve thought about this for a while. But reading all that naughty fanfiction of yours…’

‘He hasn’t shut up since he found it.’ Sam chuckled, standing from his seat and towering over you. His large hands settled on your hips as Dean cupped your breasts from behind, drawing a moan from between your lips. ‘Although, I gotta say, I loved the one where I fucked you over the Impala.’

‘Not one of my favourites.’ Dean muttered, nibbling on your neck. ‘I liked the one where I had you in the shower.’

It was official - at some point you had died and gone to heaven. That was the only way to describe being sandwiched between the Winchester brothers, both of them hot and heavy, groping you and kissing you. Sam’s mouth swallowed down the moans that Dean created with his sinful fingers, slipping under your thin sweatshirt and bra, rolling your hardened nipples between his thumb and index fingers.

The little note fluttered out of your hand to the floor, forgotten.

‘You like this, baby?’ Sam asked, parting from your lips, his hands coming up to cup your face. ‘Having both of us? Is it just like you’d imagined?’

You licked your lips as Dean stopped behind you, waiting for your answer. Sam’s hazel eyes bored into yours and you smiled coyly before replying. 

‘It’s better.’

Sam grinned, as Dean pulled his hands away from your breasts, using his fingers to hook the hem of your sweatshirt and drag it over your head. Your bra was removed next, and Sam quickly turned you to face his big brother, letting him have access to your kiss-swollen lips.

‘Gonna make you scream.’ Dean muttered, before pressing his lips hard against yours, thrusting his tongue into your mouth. You moaned, feeling Sam’s fingers pull at the fastenings of your jeans, unbuttoning them and dragging them down your legs, panties going with them. You hadn’t been wearing shoes, but you lifted your feet to allow him to remove your clothing, leaving you naked for both of them.

Dean’s hardness pressed into your belly through his pants, and Sam stood straight against, his hands pausing on your ass to knead your cheeks with a firm grasp, and you whimpered against Dean’s lips as he did so. The younger brother stepped back, sitting down on the chair.

‘Bring her here, Dean.’ He requested, and Dean obliged, breaking away from your lips to push you backwards into Sam’s lap. The elder Winchester watched as Sam coaxed you down to sit on him, smiling as you spread your legs at his words, exposing your soaked slit. ‘Hook your legs up over my knees, baby. You think you know what it’s like to get eaten out by my big brother?’

Dean’s eyes landed hungrily on your pussy, and your body tensed, even as you obeyed Sam and brought your legs up, feeling his strong arms hold you in place on his lap. Sam’s voice was hot against your ear as Dean got to his knees.

‘You’re gonna cum so hard, you’ll see stars.’

A keening whine left your throat as you watched Dean crawl towards you, stopping only when he was knelt between your spread thighs, his hands coming up to frame your glistening cunt. His green eyes met yours as he licked his lips, smirking. ‘You look fucking amazing like this, Y/N.’

The first touch of his tongue on your sensitive sex dragged an “unnngh” noise from your throat, which had Sam chuckling against you. His cock was hard and twitching in his pants, pressed against the crack of your ass, and you gasped when he moved his hands to cup your breasts, mimicking Dean’s earlier movements against your nipples.

Dean’s tongue wasted no time in finding your clit, and he sucked it between his lips without a second of hesitation, making you jerk and cry out on his brother’s lap. His fingers held your cunt wide open, teasing your entrance. He moaned against you, focusing most of his attention on your clit, changing every single stroke with his tongue. Your legs quivered, and you panted hard, unable to process the unyielding pressure building in your belly, the combination of both Winchesters’ touching you almost overwhelming.

It was one thing to write these fantasies out - quite another to have them  _ actually come true _ .

‘She tastes fucking amazing, Sammy.’ Dean muttered, pulling back a little. ‘Like liquid honey.’ Before you could protest, his tongue was back on your cunt, but he didn’t return his attention to your clit. He licked a long strip along your slit, his tongue flat, and you felt a mix of your juices and his saliva run down over your asshole, ending up as a wet patch on Sam’s jeans.

‘I bet.’ Sam grunted, his entire body practically vibrating against you. ‘She’s making such pretty little noises. Fuck her with your tongue, Dean. Let’s see if we can make her scream.’

_ God, yes. _ You had no objection, and could only offer a strangled cry of pleasure as Dean struck suddenly, his long tongue filling your cunt, lapping up everything you had to offer him. Sam laughed in triumph as you tried to buck against him, finding no leeway with Dean’s hands on your thighs combining with the strong arms around your waist.

‘That’s it, Dean. She’s close, I can hear it. She wants to scream for us, don’t you, Y/N?’ You panted, nodding, as Dean dragged his tongue in and out of your slick channel. Sam grunted, his hands pinching and squeezing your breasts expertly. Dean moved, sliding one finger into you as he alternated between thrusting his tongue into your hole and circling your clit. Everything mixed together into a crescendo of pleasure, and you whined loudly, needing to finish.

Dean looked up from his position between your legs, green lust filled eyes meeting yours before sliding to Sam’s. The younger brother nodded, and you cried out as Dean added a second finger, finding your g-spot on your inner wall and pressing down onto the textured flesh. The slight action was enough to push you through the final barrier, and your cunt clutched at him as you came, Sam’s voice coaxing you through. Dean didn’t stop feasting on your cunt, and his fingers kept moving within you, only withdrawing when the spasms of your body slowed down, and you went limp against Sam’s torso.

‘I think she enjoyed that.’ Sam commented as Dean sat up grinning, wiping your cum from his lips and chin. You were breathing heavily; a dishevelled mess between them. ‘But we haven’t had our fun yet, baby.’ You grinned lazily, knowing you were possibly about to die of pleasure.

‘Take her through to the bedroom, Sammy.’ Dean said, getting to his feet. ‘I’ll grab some supplies from my room.’

Sam nodded, scooping you up in his arms, carrying you through the bunker to his room. He had the biggest bed, of course, and as he laid you down on the soft mattress, he placed a kiss to your forehead.

‘You take a few moments whilst me and Dean get a little more...comfortable.’ He grinned and you nodded, watching him move backwards, his hands making short work of his shirt buttons. The material hit the floor, his t-shirt following to reveal his thick upper arms, connected to rippling shoulders and a firm chest and stomach. As he started to unbutton his jeans, Dean walked into the room, a small wash bag in his hands.

He grinned at you as he set it down on the side, winking before pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the pile of Sam’s clothes. ‘Protection, sweetheart. I didn’t wanna assume anything.’

‘I’m...I’m on the pill.’ You said, quietly, almost embarrassed to say it. Dean’s face almost lit up. ‘I don’t mind if you wanna...I mean, I trust you.’ He nodded, bending to kiss you gently, before pulling away and looking over at Sam, who was down to his boxers.

‘Sam, dealer’s choice.’ He raised an eyebrow, and Sam grinned widely.

‘You know I want her pussy, Dean. We’ve talked about it often enough.’ The younger brother’s words had your eyes going wide and you pushed up a little on the bed.

‘Wait, what?’

‘What, you think you’re the only one with fantasises?’ Dean smirked. ‘Sam’s wanted you since he laid eyes on you. In fact, I think his first words were “man, that’s a hot piece of ass”.’

Sam frowned at his brother. ‘No, those were your words, Dean.’

‘Oh yeah.’ Dean’s eyes twinkled as he pushed his jeans down his legs. ‘Either way, we’ve talked about this. Sam gets dealer’s choice. He saw you first.’ He poked his tongue out, and you blushed as Sam knelt on the edge of the bed.

‘Not without you wanting it, though, Y/N.’ Sam’s face was serious as he spoke, and you reached up, pulling him down into a searing kiss, breaking it after a few seconds with a smile. ‘I’ll take that as a yes.’

‘You better.’ You smiled, moving your hand down to cup him through his boxers. ‘Can you take those off?’ Sam nodded, scrambling backwards, to remove his underwear. Dean shrugged, doing the same, and you were suddenly confronted with two  _ very _ naked Winchester brothers, and your mouth went drier than the Sahara. ‘Er..’ You tried to clear your throat as they both smirked. ‘Okay, well, my imagination does that  _ no _ justice whatsoever.’

‘So you’re gonna upgrade from “horsecock”?’ Sam chuckled, prompting you to blush bright red again. ‘I’m kidding, Y/N.’ He knelt on the bed again, crawling up your body until his thick length was pressed between you. ‘You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?’

‘Hey, don’t hog.’ Dean grunted, prompting Sam to roll over onto his back, taking you with him. You lay across him, bringing your legs either side of his hips, feeling his cock press into your slit. ‘Fuck, sweetheart, you got a gorgeous ass.’

Sam’s hands pushed you upright, cupping your breasts again. ‘Why didn’t we do this sooner?’ You tried to summon an answer, but could only groan, feeling Dean at your back, straddling his brothers thighs to be closer to you. ‘Shit, Y/N. You’re so fucking wet.’

‘Sam, please -’ You whimpered, your voice cutting off as Dean tugged on your earlobe with his teeth.

‘Please what?’ The younger Winchester teased, a smile on his face. ‘You gotta tell us where you want us, baby girl.’

‘I want you...fuck, want you both in me.’ You panted, your hands on Sam’s hips as Dean dragged blunt nails across your ribs. ‘Please…’

‘You want Sam in your cunt, baby?’ Dean asked, his breath warm against your neck as he spoke. You nodded, whining a little. ‘But where do you want me?’ His hand moved around, dipping lower and lower towards your ass. ‘What about that story you wrote where you had the both of us? You ever done that, sweetheart? Ever been fucked up the ass?’

‘Please -’ You mewled, rolling your hips back towards him, prompting Sam to groan. Dean laughed under his breath, lifting you up, allowing Sam the room to move his cock, pressing his tip into your dripping hole. With the aid of Dean’s hands, you lowered down on to the younger man, every inch increasing your cry of pleasure as Sam growled underneath you.

‘That feel good, princess?’ Dean asked, nipping at your neck. ‘Feel good having Sam’s thick cock buried inside your cunt?’

‘Want you too, Dean.’ You whispered, feeling Sam twitch inside you. Your walls fluttered, tightening around his length and Sam responded with a slight thrust upwards.

‘I know.’ Dean grunted, his cock hard and heavy against your lower back. He pulled away, leaving you bereft for a second, before Sam’s hands landed on your hips, his hazel eyes drawing your attention as he started to move underneath you. His hips rotated slowly, his cock thrusting into your body with long strong strokes, and you whimpered, responding to his movements with your own. Dean climbed off of the bed, watching for a few moments as you rode his brother slowly, his teeth coming out to grip his bottom lip.

‘You look fucking beautiful like that, sweetheart. Better than any porno.’

Sam chuckled. ‘You should try the view from down here.’ He groaned.

‘I will later, trust me.’ Dean smirked, reaching into the wash bag and dragging out a bottle of lube. ‘But right now, I’ll let you enjoy that.’ He got back onto the bed, squirting a generous amount of lube onto his hand and smothering his cock. His other hand came up, pushing at your shoulder to lean you forward a little. Sam pulled you down, taking advantage of the changed position to kiss you breathless.

You yelped as Dean pressed a single lubed digit against your ass, sinking it into you up to the first knuckle. You moaned, pushing down on Sam in response, and the younger Winchester kissed you harder, swallowing down your noises of pleasure as Dean added a second finger.

‘How’s that feel, sweetheart?’ He asked, and Sam released you from the kiss. You gasped, nodding in agreement.

‘More, Dean, please.’

‘Just gotta make sure you’re ready, baby. We don’t wanna hurt you.’ Sam kept his pace slow as he spoke, and you nodded, despite your desperation to feel both of them filling you up, stretching you. You wanted to feel that delicious ache that came from being pounded into the mattress, the promise coiled in your belly wanting release.

Dean scissored his fingers into you, opening you up, a groan dropping from his lips as he pumped his cock behind you. ‘Fuck, Sammy, she’s so tight.’

‘Dean -’ You begged, and he pulled away, lining his cock up with your asshole, pushing against you slightly. You moaned, eyes closing in pleasure as you rested your head on Sam’s shoulder, the younger Winchester’s hands caressing your back.

‘Fuuuuck.’ Dean hissed, his fingers digging into your hips as he eased his way into your body. You could feel them both now, separated only by the thin walls of your sex. It felt so wonderful, having both of them inside you, but if they didn’t move, you might scream in agony.

‘Fuck me, please.’ The words were laced with desperation, and Sam looked over your shoulder at his brother, his hips starting to move again. Dean gave it a few seconds before he withdrew a little, pushing back in gently, and the fire in your belly only roared for more.

‘You feel so fucking perfect.’ Sam whispered, his hands pushing your hair from your face as he fucked up into you, his strokes timed in opposition with Dean’s. One Winchester fucked into you as the other pulled out, and you knew if you died right there, you’d be fucking happy to do so. ‘So fucking tight, and wet, so beautiful.’ Sam’s words were almost indistinguishable to you, but you nodded, gasping as Dean thrust into you hard.

‘Yes, yes, harder.’ Your voice was cracking, but you didn’t care, you just needed them to  _ fuck _ you.

‘You sure, sweetheart?’ Dean asked, the tenuous hold on his control slipping as his hips slapped into your ass. ‘You want us to go harder?’

‘Yes!’ You cried, and the brothers locked eyes, grinning together, doing that unconscious speaking shit they did. Usually, it would irritate the fuck out of you, but right now, as the pressure increased and they began to fuck you in earnest, you couldn’t care less.

The room filled with a cacophony of pornographic noises - Sam’s grunting mirrored Dean’s as they both slammed into you in turn; the sucking sound of your wet cunt taking every inch Sam had to give whilst Dean filled your ass over and over; your crieds mixed with the slap of skin on skin from both men. You were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, your hands slippery as you tried to cling to Sam’s body underneath you. Dean’s fingers left bruises on your hips as he fucked your ass, and Sam left nail marks on your back.

‘I’m gonna...I’m gonna…’ You couldn’t finish the sentence as your orgasm came over you hard, and Dean cried out in pleasure as you tightened further with your climax. He pulled out, spurting thick ropes of cum over your back, and you took the opportunity to move up, riding Sam in earnest as the younger brother’s head reared back, his eyes almost closing with his impending orgasm.

‘Make him cum, Y/N.’ Dean groaned in your ear, disregarding his cum spattered across your skin to reach around and massage your breasts. You nodded, breathing hard as you moved up and down on Sam’s cock, tightening your pussy around him, feeling his dick twitch.

‘Fuck, Y/N!’ He shouted, reaching out to clamp his hands onto your hips and hold you on his length as he spilled into you, his cum leaking out as he gave a sharp, wet thrust.

You felt Dean holding you up from behind, working with Sam to pull you off and lay you on the bed as you tried to catch your breath. Sam rolled towards you, panting hard, his cock softening in the wet patch on his belly as Dean took the space behind you, smiling at the mess he’d made.

‘We’re definitely gonna need showers.’ He pointed out, and you rolled your eyes. ‘Looks like I get to act out my favourite.’

Sam grinned, winking at you as you smiled back. ‘Does that mean we can borrow the car?’


End file.
